


That's What I Like

by the1andonlyjes



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, GIRLee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1andonlyjes/pseuds/the1andonlyjes
Summary: Junghee and Eunsook struggle for some alone time.Sequel toI'm Yours





	That's What I Like

They didn’t have that much time. Junghee was guided by her older lover into the restroom, not even bothering to check the other stalls for people. She found herself pulled towards an open stall, barely having time to close the door behind her. Before she realized what was happening, she was being pinned up against it by soft hands.

Ever since the two girls had made their relationship official, things had become…interesting. They had managed to make sweet love at their own pace during one of Junghee’s visits to Eunsook’s off-campus apartment. It was as mind blowing as she had imagined many late nights in the shower. However, their afterglow was short lived once Eunsook’s roommate, Minjung, came home early from soccer practice. After that, the physical aspect of their relationship had been reduced to frustration and unfulfilled promises. Eunsook often had her hands full of a needy, aroused girlfriend. Since Eunsook was older, she took it upon herself to remedy this problem.

Junghee was bored in her history class. She had made the mistake of signing up for the hour-and-a-half class and was deeply regretting it. She was in the middle of doodling on her notebook when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She looked up to make sure the professor was still indisposed and checked her phone. It was Eunsook.

‘Come outside.’

It was a little weird, but Junghee wanted any excuse to leave the class. As quietly as she could, she packed up her stuff and left through the nearest exit. She walked with her backpack hitched over one shoulder and looked around before spotting Eunsook on a bench.

“Hey babe,” she said as she kissed her on the cheek. “What’s up?”

“Well…I wanted to see you,” Eunsook replied, smiling at her.

Oh no.

That wasn’t just any smile; it was the one she gave Junghee when she wanted to mess around. The opportunity excited the freshman girl, eager to oblige.

And so, Junghee was pressed up against a grimy restroom stall door with the scent of cleaning supplies in her nostrils. However, these factors only seemed to be a sort of aphrodisiac for Junghee as she felt herself melting into Eunsook’s kisses and touches.

“You’re so damn beautiful,” Eunsook spoke as she kissed and nipped at the other girl’s neck.

Junghee groaned at the sensation, wanting the older girl to stop teasing her. She at least thirty minutes until her next class and did not want to waste a single moment. Her hand, which were grasping at the back of Eunsook’s shirt, moved down to grab a decent amount of her ass. The action pulled the older girl closer, making her hungry for more. She reached down and tugged at her shirt, managing to push it up over her chest.

Her bra was a cute seafoam color, adorned with lace. It was a gift from Gwiboon, who “accidentally” bought it in Junghee’s size. Still, it made her feel pretty and looked lustrous against her bronzed skin. Eunsook must have thought it looked good as well, because she could hardly keep her hands off the flimsy fabric. She tweaked at the shorter girl’s nipples, earning a squeal from her. She reached around, successfully unhooking her bra and pushed it up as well.

With Junghee’s beautiful, perky breasts exposed, Eunsook’s mouth went to work. She mouthed the silky mounds, licking and biting so much that Junghee was sure the woman was going to leave marks. The thought excited Junghee, but she still wanted more. She unfastened her own jeans and, with a bit of Eunsook’s help, they fell and pooled at her feet. 

The older girl nudged Junghee’s thighs apart, effectively placing her own leg between them.

Their mouths met messily as Eunsook’s knee ignited an intense reaction. If Junghee moved her hips just right, she could feel an added pressure on that sweet bundle of nerves.  
Eunsook paused her kisses to whisper in Junghee’s ear.

“Do you know how soaked you are right now? It makes me miss the taste of your pussy.”

Junghee could do nothing but keep grinding down onto Eunsook’s knee. With every thrust, she voiced her pleasure through small whimpers, struggling to stay quiet in the echoey room. She could see explosions behind her eyelids with every rotation of her hips. She was so close. If only…

The creak of the main door followed by the sound of running footsteps and the slam of a nearby stall door shocked the both of them.

Nothing was a bigger mood killer than listening to a stranger do their business. After what felt like forever, the toilet flushed and the girls could hear the sound of the faucet running.

They were still reeling from the cacophony after their unexpected guest had left. Their appearance was humorous, with one hand cradling each of Junghee’s breasts and a noticeable sex flush on the both of them. There was a commotion outside the restroom that caused Junghee to look down at her watch.

It was time for both of their classes.

“Fuck.”

-

The girls ended up at the library early that Saturday morning.

Eunsook desperately needed a book for one of her classes and Junghee was there to spend time with her favorite girl. They made their way to the floor that allegedly carried the book and walked off the elevator, hand in hand.

The library was the emptiest Junghee had seen it. She figured that no one would willingly be at the library on a weekend, except for the scattering of people catching up on homework. This made Junghee feel like she had to be extra quiet, which wasn’t an easy feat as the girl despised having to whisper.

Eunsook had her phone out, looking down at the call number she had typed and looking up at the aisles every so often.

“Ah! It should be through here,” she said as she pulled Junghee into the aisle.

She handed the smaller girl her phone, asking her to keep an eye out for the book she was looking for. Her eyes scanned the shelves until finally landing on the book. While Eunsook was still oblivious, Junghee reached up and attempted to grab the book off the top shelf. Unfortunately for her, she was on the shorter side, making the attempt more of a struggle. She heard her girlfriend giggle behind her.

“Need some help?”

She kept reaching and didn’t falter until she felt another warm body behind her. Even though both girls were wearing thick sweaters, Junghee could feel Eunsook’s breasts pressing against her back. Junghee cutely nudged her butt backwards, pleased when Eunsook stumbled and giggled from behind her. After the adorable distraction, Eunsook  
finally grabbed the book she needed and turned her girlfriend around to kiss her.

Their kiss was not a light peck like usual. In fact, it lingered a bit longer with both girls putting a little more soul into it. When Eunsook backed up and opened her eyes, she saw Junghee biting her lip. Her face was so enticing that Eunsook went back to kiss her with more fervor, more passion. She dropped that damn book to pull her girlfriend in closer. The noise startled her a bit, but she melted into the kiss as their bodies pressed together. Junghee, up against the bookshelf, had numerous books digging into her back. However, none of that matter when she felt a hand on her thigh. Her thin, black leggings left her vulnerable to her girlfriend’s fingers.

“How about we find somewhere more private?” Eunsook whispered into Junghee’s ear nipping at her earlobe.

Junghee didn’t want to move. The thought of being disrupted elsewhere really didn’t seem that tempting. In fact, there weren’t that many people in the library to begin with.

“What’s wrong with here?”

“What?”

Eunsook’s shocked face was too much for Junghee to handle. She nuzzled her head into the older girl’s chest, waiting for the embarrassment to fade away. Her face was hot and most likely a bright red. She couldn’t believe she just suggested that.

Junghee felt a hand lifting her chin. She averted Eunsook’s gaze, even as the girl asked for affirmation.

“Is that what you want?” Eunsook asked, wanting to be sure that she understood correctly.

“Yes,” Junghee nodded. “I want to do this here.”

“You’re so cute, baby. Wanting me to fuck you where anyone can see. You’re so amazing.”

Junghee groaned at the dirty talk and the contact of Eunsook’s palm against the fabric of her leggings. She felt the girl’s fingers, still chilled by the outside winter air, slip down her waistband and past her panties, ultimately reaching their goal.

She felt Eunsook’s thumb against her clit as a finger dipped inside her.

“Fuck yes, baby,” Junghee whimpered before biting down on her knuckle to keep quiet.

Before long, another finger had joined and both twisted ever so slightly. As they thrusted into her body, Eunsook continued the pressure on her clit. The movement of her girlfriend’s hand made Junghee feel drunk from the sensation. She was panting now, and trying so damn hard to keep quiet. She could do nothing but rock her hips and grab at the older girl’s shoulders.

“Eunsook, please,” she whined, seeking her mouth out for a kiss.

They captured each other’s lips, Eunsook swallowing every sound her cute girlfriend made. She could feel Junghee’s pussy pulsate and hips stutter as the girl finally came.  
Junghee slumped against the bookshelf and Eunsook took her hand out of her leggings. Not done being nasty for the day, she managed to keep eye contact with Junghee as she licked her soaked fingers clean.

“I love you so much, babe,” said a breathless Junghee.

“I love you, too. We should take off now.”

Eunsook started in the direction of the exit, only to trip on the book she forgot to pick up. She was still face first in the ground when she gave a thumbs up to a concerned Junghee, letting the girl know she was okay.

-

Later that night, Eunsook and Junghee were cuddled on the couch when Minjung and the girls’ guests arrived. Gwiboon and Taeyeon arrived holding a cake box and giggling to each other. They set the box down on the table and began to talk about how everyone’s day had gone.

“Oh yeah, did you hear about the two girls who were having sex in the library this morning?” Taeyeon had chimed in.

“Weren’t you guys at the library this morning, Eunsook?” Minjung asked.

Gwiboon sputtered on her drink. Taeyeon had an awful grin on her face. Minjung’s eyes narrowed while Eunsook’s and Junghee’s widened. Wanting to change the subject, Eunsook got up and briskly walked towards the cake. Her smile faltered, however, when she opened the box and saw what was written on the plain, white icing.

“Taeyeon, you little shit!”

Written in puffy letters were the words ‘Congrats on the Sex.’

**Author's Note:**

> Woo!
> 
> Decided to post to smut chapter separately.
> 
> Cross-posted to my kpop [tumblr](https://whisperwoofwoof.tumblr.com/post/159892856212/thats-what-i-like)


End file.
